


Stray Thoughts

by Hollie47



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Sarah and Jaime share a moment in the moonlight
Relationships: Sarah Corvus/Jaime Sommers
Kudos: 12





	Stray Thoughts

The moon was high in the night sky as the soft breeze rustled the tree leaves, some slowly floating to the ground, landing in a small pile filled with oranges and reds. Slowly walking along the park lake, Sarah stopped for a moment and looked over at the shimmering water as it glistened in the moonlight. It was late at night, almost early morning, and everything was silent and her thoughts where her own. It was one of those times and places that she felt most safe, where she was able to be herself and not have to look over her shoulder to see if anything or anyone was after her. Letting out a soft sigh, her thoughts drifted from the day that Will turned her into part machine, making her a bionic woman, to the day that she first met Jaime Sommers, a beautiful woman with stunning blue eyes. From that moment, Jaime had captivated her and today, she had not been able to keep her mind from the dark haired beauty.

As she walked over to the edge of the glistening water, Sarah looked around and decided to sit down on the ledge which overlooked the whole water feature. From her vantage point Sarah could see how the moonlight illuminated the crystal clear water and softly reflected off the coins people had through into it while making a wish. The water was mostly still and the wind was still softly blowing and it made her feel a calming sense of serenity as she took in her surroundings.

Across the park Jaime was following Sarah from a distance, hoping that the other woman’s bionics wouldn’t be able to track her. Having a gut feeling that something was wrong, Jaime had decided to follow Sarah and keep an eye on her, hoping to quench the feeling she had inside. It was a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach and she couldn’t quite place her finger on it. 

Watching Sarah, the way she was moving looked almost sad to Jaime. Sarah was sat overlooking the massive water feature, her knees were tucked up to her torso and it looked as if her body was softly shaking in silent sobs.

Feeling every bone in her body screaming at her to go over to Sarah and see if she was okay, Jaime took a deep breath in and slowly walked over to the woman. Reaching Sarah, she could hear the soft sobs and see the tears as they ran down Sarah’s face and dropped onto the material of her pants. Wrapping an around Sarah, Jaime pulled her close and was surprised when Sarah didn’t resist. Moving her hand, she gently ran her fingers through Sarah’s soft blonde hair as Sarah rested her head on her shoulder as her tears fell onto her jacket.

Hearing Sarah softly whispering under her breath, Jaime held her a little tighter as Sarah kept on apologising for all the wrong she had done that had hurt her. Gently moving Sarah so her blue eyes met Sarah’s hazel, she could see the pain, sorrow, and sadness in them as more tears fell and rolled down Sarah’s cheeks.

Instantly knowing that Sarah was able to feel again, Jaime wiped the tears from Sarah’s face and pulled her in for a hug. She knew that with the onslaught of the emotion Sarah was suddenly facing, she was cycling through many things at once and she would do anything she could to help. 

Resting her forehead against Sarah’s, Jaime wiped away a few more tears and softly caressed the smooth skin under her touch, offering Sarah a small smile. Looking deep into Sarah’s hazel eyes, Jaime felt something inside of her stir as she slowly leaned in, Sarah meeting her half way as their lips softly pressed together in a slow yet passionate kiss.

Slowing pulling apart, Jaime rested her forehead against Sarah’s as they both smiled at each other. Here, in the middle of the night, as the wind softly blew and the silence surrounded them, they both knew that something good was starting and they could now go on this journey together, being there for one another, protecting one another, and most importantly, loving one another.


End file.
